Exchange of a Lifetime
by fluffo89
Summary: Nikki comes up with her newest quest. Get Ava to agree to be part of an exchange student program. She finally agrees never thinking they’ll actually be picked. Surprisingly they are and that’s when Loretta arrives.
1. Nikki I Said No

"Please Aunt Ava please"

"No I have enough going on all ready. Besides you're not old enough to be part of that exchange thing."

"But Bradin is come on he can just sign up please."

"Nikki I said no!"

"Grrrr!" she stormed off

"Exchange student, her craziest idea yet."

But Nikki was determined. After only two days of driving her poor aunt crazy she cracked.

"Alright, but just know we might not be chosen to house one of the students and Bradin still has to say if he'll enter."

"Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nikki walked off

"Bradin!"

"What?"

"I need you to sign something."

"That depends on what it is."

"It's for an exchange student program. I filled out everything and you just need you to sign here, here, and here."

"Trying to send me off?"

"No not you. For a person to come here."

"You know were probably not going to get chosen but fine."

"Oh thank you." she gave him a hug and ran off to her room.

A few weeks later,

"Bradin you have mail."

"I do," he said with a mouth full of frosted flakes.

"Yea from Italy." and the word of something coming from outside the U.S. Nikki came running.

"Maybe it's the exchange program."

Everyone just looked at each other but Nikki had a huge smile on her face.

"Open it, open it, open it."

"Alright, alright." he ripped open the seal and pulled out a hand written letter with a picture attached.

Dear Bradin and family,

Ciao, my name is Loretta Martello, and I am from Naples Italy. I will be you exchange student and boarding with you for a whole year. I am skilled in English so there shouldn't be a big language barrier. The information enclosed is travel information and other legal stuff pretty much saying you wont like kill me while I'm living with you lol. I should be arriving in two weeks. I sent a picture of me just so you know what I look like. I can't wait to meet you.

Loretta

"OMG WE WERE CHOSEN!" Nikki said in complete joy.

"OMG we were chosen." said Ava in shock.

"What's going on why is there some girl from Italy coming here?" asked Derrick.

"She looks like Ashlee Simpson sort of she has the hair." said Bradin.

"Give me that." said Nikki snatching the picture. She looked at the girl that would be living with them for the next year. She had long layered very dark brown almost black hair, olive skin and brown eyes the picture wasn't the best one of those school photos.

"Well we have two weeks till she gets here," said Ava.

"She'll have a month and a half of summer left to hang and get to know everyone."

Jay walked in and got a cup juice.

"So what's new today?"

"We were chosen to have an exchange student come stay with us." Jay almost choked on his juice he was drinking.

"What?"

"She's from Italy." said Nikki.

"What, where?"

"Italy you know just north of."

"No not that I know where it is when is she coming."

"Two weeks." said Ava.

"Well we better start getting ready."

"Oh she can bunk with me. I won't mind it will be like having a sister!" said Nikki.

"Well what do you say we plan a shopping trip for when she gets here. We'll get a bed and sheets now and, then when she gets here she can pick out a comforter and some pillows. Oh we can get that night stand out of the garage. That could be a project for you two you can paint it and decorate it."

"Susannah we're getting a littlie too into the decorating here." yelled Ava.

She looked around a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry little carried away there."

"Well how about today we do start getting ready for her to come."

"Okay." everyone replied.

---Two weeks later---

"Where is she?" asked derrick.

"I don't know," said Nikki.

Susanna looked over the paper again.

"What's her flight number? Maybe we have the wrong gate?"

"No, B27 were right." said Jay.

"Wait I think that her." yelled Nikki.

A girl walked off the gate and looked to see a group of people holding a brightly colored sign saying 'welcome Loretta'.

"Oh my god." she said "I'm moving in with the Brady bunch." she took a breath and

walked up to them.

"Oh My God! You have to be Loretta!" said Nikki as she ran up and hugged her.

"Hi everyone." the girl said in a sight Italian accent.

"Hi, I'm Bradin."

"Hi, you're the one who signed up for the program correct?"

"Well sort of."

"Hi, I'm Jay."

"Hi."

"I'm Derrick."

"Hello."

"Hi I'm Susanna."

"Ava and this is Johnny."

"Hello all."

"Well how about we all get going home so Loretta here can get shown around."

"Yea sounds fun." she said with a slight smile.

Nikki was giving Loretta a tour of the house.

"Here is where yore sleeping you are bunking with me."

"It's beautiful. The view so calming but my side looks so blah."

"Yea we need to go shopping. Susanna said it would be a good idea if you pick out like, the blankets and stuff. Oh and this week you and me can paint this." she said pointing at the night table.

"Sounds like fun, you are on holiday right."

"Yea, another month and a half."

"Ah."

"Nikki! Loretta!"

"Yea." Both called.

"Can you come down here a minute?"

They ran down to meet Ava.

"Yea?"

"I was thinking, as a little welcome celebration we all go get ice-cream and get to know Loretta here what do you say."

"Sure sounds fun." said Nikki.

"Yes that does sound fun." replied Loretta.

"Well okay, Nikki go get Bradin and Derrick and then were on our way."


	2. Welcome to Playa Linda

The family is getting along great when Nikki comes up with her newest quest. Get Ava to agree to be part of an exchange student program. When she cracks and finally agrees never totally believing they'll actually be picked. Surprisingly they are and that's when Loretta arrives to join the family. Read as the gang, plus Loretta, have fun, have laughs, have fights, and eventually say goodbye sorry I stink at writing summaries just R&R

This ended up not showing up in chapter one. I don't know why it didn't oh well. Please R&R! I love writing stories but if I'm not getting any feedback from the readers I'm not going to know if any one actually likes/hates what I'm writing! Any way here's chapter 2.

Chapter 2 Welcome to Playa Linda

Everyone was sitting at a table asking Loretta about her family, her country, and other things.

"So what do your parents do for a living?"

"Oh we all live in a vineyard they raise grapes for wine."

"Seriously?"

"Yes it's very common in Italy. Our grapes are some of the best in the country."

"So do you have any hobbies?"

"Not really, drawing I guess."

"Well I hate to bail out, but Bradin and I have to get back to the shop." said Jay

"Yea we'd better go home too Ava. We need to finish that dress for the photo shoot on Monday."

"Yea good Idea."

"Hey Loretta, Nikki would you want to come help us at surf shop? You could introduce Loretta to your friends."

"Yea sure sounds fun."

As the four were walking to the shop they proceeded to tell Loretta how much she'd love it in Playa Linda. Once there Loretta was intrigued by all of the surfboards.

"So it's like skate boarding but on water?"

"Yes."

"Could you teach me? I skate board so could I learn to surf?"

"You skateboard?" said Bradin a bit shocked

"Yes one of the things my parents hate. I should be presentable this isn't what I look like most of the time. Me I'm a denim shorts and funky top kind of girl but, my parents were all 'be presentable so they made me wear this'."

She said pointing to her light powder blue tank top and sandy colored Capri and matching blue flip-flops.

"My teachers signed me up for this. They said it would be a good lesson for me I just think they wanted me to go away."

"Now why would they want you out of your school." asked Jay

"For beating up two boys."

"TWO!" Bradin, Nikki and Jay said at the same time

"Yes two. They were harassing my best friend and I'm expected to just stand there and watch. She wasn't fighting back so I did."

"You'll seriously fit right in here," said Nikki "you should have been her when Bradin pun…"

"ANYWAY", Bradin cut in "yes you can learn. If you skate board you one step ahead you'll have balance but it's a lot different."

"What you mean you crash face first into water instead of pavement." said Loretta

Everyone laughed a bit.

"Well I'm going out in a bit so if you want to come and watch or something."

"Yea that sounds fun. If it's okay with…um…Jay yea Jay if I leave."

"Yea sure, it's your first day here don't want to keep you here all day go hang on the beach have fun."

She smiled a bit and nodded.

"Well let me get my board then we can go."

"Ok."

He got his board from the back ant the two were off to the beach Loretta sat on the sand watching Bradin surf she couldn't help laughing a bit when he fell. He had a few good waves then came in"

"You're pretty good."

"Thanks."

"LORETTA!" called some one. You turned around to see Nikki with two other people.

"Yea?"

"Come here a minute. I want to introduce you to some people."

"OK, Ill is back in a minute." she said to Bradin

She walked over to Nikki.

"Loretta these are my friends. Cameron and Amber."

"Hi nice to meet you." Said who she assumed was Cameron

"You're going to love it here." said Amber "there's great shopping and some really good deals once the summers almost over. Because the tourists are gone."

"Let's see here 15 seconds and were all ready talking about shopping." said Cameron

Amber smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch what I do."

"Ignore him." Said Amber Loretta couldn't help but laugh a bit

"So I like know you're from Italy. Do you speak Italian?"

Cameron rolled his eyes at the stupidity of Amber's question.

"I saw that."

"What? I'm getting yelled at for nothing now."

"Yes English is a second language for me. I speak Italian when I'm home"

"Oh say something in Italian'"

"Amber!" Said Nikki annoyed

"No no it's ok um…Lo trovo divertente come due li combattete mi ricordate di alcuna della mia sede posteriore degli amici. And in English that means 'I find it funny how you two fight you remind me of some of my friends back home.'

"That's cool. Well you like want to come with us to get some soda or something."

"no but thank you I think Ill just stick around here with Bradin for a bit longer."

"Okay well see yaw later than."

"Bye." Loretta walked over to Bradin

"Just a question, are those two always fighting like that?"

"From what I understand yea."

"There funny."

I know its not the greatest chapter but it will get better I promise just please R&R 

Much love

Addie


	3. A lot to learn

Thank you so much IlovJesseMcCartney55 for pointing out I've been spelling Bradin wrong. I feel like such and idiot right about now. This is what I get for not editing my stories my self. Thank you so much for point that out for me. I had a friend help me edit these because trust me if you knew me I have major issues with spelling and punctuation. She or I must have changed it and neither of us picked up on the mistake again thank you so much for pointing that out!

Now after that thank you well here's chapter 3 again R&R please 

Chapter 3 A lot to learn

That night Loretta was still being asked questions when she remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot." she said and with that she ran up to Nikki's room and got a brown paper bag from her suitcase, and then ran back outside to where everyone was sitting.

"Here Ms. Ava this is a gift from my family to yours."

"Why thank you Loretta but you didn't."

"No, I or I mean my family wanted to."

Ava opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"It's a 1989 chardonnay, wine the grapes were very good that year, many people back in Italy get it for wedding and other special occasions."

"Well thank you."

"You are very welcome."

The next morning Loretta and Nikki decided to go to the shops and find some decorations for the room.

"Okay so pillows, some blankets, maybe some stuff for the wall and you and me can paint the nightstand." Said Nikki

"Sounds fun."

Not knowing that they weren't the first ones up they were unaware of what was going on outside.

"This will be great!" said Derrick

"Shhhhhh there in the kitchen they'll here you." said Bradin

"So how many do we have?"

"Well there's 20 balloons a bag, we filled two bags, and broke 5 balloons. So 35 give or take if any more broke."

"So come on lets get going before the crowds start." said Nikki

Bradin heard from the kitchen him and Derrick grabbed a bucket full of water balloons and waited out of sight at the front door.

"Really so just something like…" #BAM#

"AHHHHHHHH CHE COSA ERA CHE La RELATIVA ESPOSIZIONE NON DIVERTENTE Il VOSTRO AUTO Io CONOSCE YOURE QUI!" yelled Loretta

"BRADIN I KNOW THAT WAS YOU I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL A BIT OLD FOR THESE GAME!" screamed Nikki

Until they heard laughing and Bradin and Derrick emerged from behind the fence. Nikki looked behind her and saw 3 water balloons that hadn't broken. She taped Loretta's shoulder and motioned behind her both smiled at each other picked up the balloons. Loretta threw hers and Bradin and so did Nikki both hitting him, one hitting him in the head the other in the chest. He was no longer laughing but Derrick still was even harder now until he was hit with the remaining balloon by Nikki. Then more balloons came flying but Nikki and Loretta were unarmed until Loretta noticed a few balloons on the side of the house. Nikki and her both ran.

"Yea run away." yelled Bradin

Nikki found a bucket and put as many balloons in it as she could then. Loretta cared about ten or more in her arms. They made there way around the house to see the boys congratulating each other on their victory.

"OH BOYS" Nikki yelled

Both turned only to get pelted by more water balloons.

The fight lasted a while when then front door opened and Ava stepped out to see what was going on. A stray balloon ended up hitting her. At her sudden scream every one stopped to see Ava dripping wet.

"Okay what is going on." said Jay coming out from his apartment. Then noting Ava dripping wet and broken water balloons everywhere he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" said Ava

But jay didn't hear her she picked up a water balloon from the girls bucket at chucked it at him. Everyone still stood quite not sure how to react, if Ava would start yelling or not. Derrick broke the silence by screaming,

"WATTER BALOON FIGHT"

It was all out war for a half hour until all of the balloons were broken. There was no winner everyone was equally as drenched. The door cracked open slightly.

"Is it safe to come out?" said Susanna

"Yea I think were out of balloons." said Nikki

"Well I still don't trust you one of you has to have one ready to throw at me."

Which jay did.

"Any way Ava you have a phone call from the people up in New York."

"Oh that right they said they'd call!" she ran in and Susanna shut the door again quickly so she couldn't be hit. "As for the rest of you dry off a bit and come in to eat something."

No one had eaten yet. The boys got up and went straight to filling up balloons and the girls were going to stop somewhere while walking to the shops. Susanna threw out some towels and shut the door. After drying off everyone was inside getting some food and re-planning what to do for the day.

After shopping for furnishings Loretta and Nikki got to painting. Loretta drew an outline on the dresser then both girls painted it, along with warrior stripes on their faces. They went in just to get out of the sun for a while. Both were sitting in the kitchen with glasses of iced tea when Bradin came by.

"I thought you said you were painting the dresser, nightstand, what ever it is."

"We did." said Nikki turning to face Bradin then Loretta leaned out a bit so she could see him as well

"Who are you two supposed to be chief of the tribe?"

Loretta crossed her hand in front of her

"Ugg a woo!" she said and bowed her head

"Wait so you two did paint it."

"Yea well Loretta did most of it."

"I can tell you couldn't draw a stick figure."

"Really I …Hey!"

"Well Nikki and I are going to clean up so Ill see you later." Said Loretta

"Yea see ya." said Nikki Loretta yet again crossed her arms

"The chiefs have spoken." she and Nikki walked out laughing

Bradin laughed a bit "Those two are crazy".

"Who?" can a voice from behind him he turned to see Jay "Loretta and Nikki?"

"Yea, have you seen them their faces are painted up like Indians. I thought the point was to get the paint on the dresser."

"Well yea, but have you seen how happy Nikki is since she got here. I mean yea she's only been here two days but…"

"I know. It's still wired though having another person in the house."

"I know I forgot she was here earlier. She scared the living daylights out of me last night."

"What she do?"

"Nothing I was down here and she came down just I didn't recognize her at first. I was thinking you were hiding girls in you room Bradin."

Both guys laughed a bit.

"Well this was all Nikki's idea. I just think she's happy to have another girl somewhat around her age in the house."

'Yea I think your right."

"Still we have a lot to learn about Loretta." both guys looked out window seeing the girl's laughing as Nikki was putting more paint designs on Loretta's face.

Well there's chapter 3 ill try to get 4 up ASAP R&R 

**IMPORTANT!** I know I'm a day lat and a dollar short here but as most of you already know unfortunately WB is thinking of canceling Summerland! Well in honesty they already have WB is airing the last few episodes and then its gone so take part in save Summerland and write to this address telling WB not to cancel it and how much we all love the show

David Janollari c/o

The WB 4000 Warner Blvd.,

Burbank, CA 91522

Much love 

fluffo


	4. Wrong First Impression

Sorry this took so long to get out a lot has been happing in my life lately and I just haven't had time. I promise I will be getting more of my story out soon thanks to all my reviewers and keep them coming the make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…okay that just sounded odd but any way here part 4!

Wrong First Impression 

Two weeks had passes Loretta had come to find that this was far from the Brady Bunch. It was Friday night Bradin was grounded, but out helping Ava with something or other. Ava came back said Hi and ran out but Bradin wasn't with her Loretta didn't ask questions.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked derrick.

"I don't know."

"Well how about we get some food?"

Loretta said going it the top kitchen drawer looking over the brochures of places that deliver.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Chinese."

"Okay well here's the menu so what do you want."

"Ill have that sweet and sour chicken."

"Okay Ill call in." Loretta called in the orders. Then started a movie. The doorbell rang Loretta got the door.

"Hi."

"Hey, two orders of sweets and sour chicken, one white rice, 3 egg rolls, and a fried rice correct."

"Yes how much."

"15.85."

"Okays." she handed him twenty dollars.

"Keep the change." she smiled a bit took the food said good bye and joined Derrick in the living room. She put all of the food out on the coffee table and got some plates from the kitchen after three movies derrick was just about ready to fall asleep.

"Hey why not you go to bed."

"Ok." he said sleepily as he trudged off to his room.

"You two Nikki." she had come home in the middle of the second move changed into her pajamas and joined Loretta and derrick.

"No let me help clean."

"Don't worry I got it go to bed."

"Fine." she left to her room as well.

Loretta cleaned up the plates and put the remaining food into the fridge.

Then looked at the time it was almost 1 am. Ava had called and said she was not coming home and was staying with someone but Bradin should have been back by now. She had been worried for a while now just then she heard something outside. She looked out the window just between the drapes as not to be seen. She saw Bradin with some girl both seeming a bit to happy not in that way more of well had a bit too much to drink. She saw them kiss, more of making out before Bradin came in. Loretta ran up stairs to her and Nikki's room she heard the front door open and close, and Bradin trudge in she didn't bother to confront him this late she just went to sleep thinking of how to asking him about it.

Loretta sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee it was now around 11 am Bradin came down went straight for the remaining coffee.

"Good morning to you too." Loretta said Bradin jumped and turned to see Loretta with her arms crossed in front of her chest giving him a strange look.

"Loretta didn't see you there."

"Obviously did you not see a clock last night either?"

"What I was with Ava."

"Don't play that card with me. Ava came back last night and went back out said you were running one last set of copies and would be back soon. Do you know I was worried out of my mind, Il mio dio sapete preoccupato e spaventato ero, I was worried sick! It was one am when you came in it was lucky derrick and Nikki went to bed before you got back! Look I really don't care what you do so long as…"

"Look you're not my mother and you don't need to treat me like a child were the same age!" he said standing up.

"Pensate che questo sia divertente! I don't care you are hung over and its obvious! Now I can do this one of two ways A. help you so Ava doesn't know or B. let her see you like this and most likely your grounding will be extended, but like that matters to you you'll find a way to get out."

"What's the catch if you help?" he said rubbing his eyes from the sunlight filling to room.

"Don't leave me behind." she said walking to the stove and getting a teapot. Leaving awe stricken Bradin.

"What?"

"You heard me! There need to be some excitement in Playa Linda….Here." She said handing him a glass of yellowish red looking drink.

"Oh no last time I."

'Wait there's a last time this happened do tell." she said pulling the drink away.

"Sort of."

"Again do tell."

"Jay gave me something made me so sick."

"Well this should help. Trust me it won't make you sick works for all my friends."

"He took the glass and gulped it down."

"What is this stuff? It tastes like Alka-Seltzer."

"What?"

"Stuff for stomach ache and like stuffy nose."

"He he my secret for a hangover. Now in an hour you should be better just lay low watch TV or something."

"Yea okay."

He sat on the couch and put a pillow over his head.

"You didn't strike me as a party girl you know." he said.

"Really why?"

"To preppy."

"Ha me preppy theirs a laugh you should of seen me back in Italy."

"What you do set the grapes on fire."

"No the barn."

He sat up and again gave her a stare of shock.

"A barn?"

"On a friends property. It made the news don't know why." she said sticking a piece of lunch meat in her mouth.

"It was old and falling apart." she said with a mouth full. Bradin smiled a bit and shook his head.

"I was really wrong about you. So let's see here beating up two boys."

"Don't get on my bad side or you'll be the third."

"and setting a barn on fire."

He laughed a bit and turned on the TV..

"Well if you serous about getting out there's a party tonight and if you want to come with me you're more than welcome."

"Sounds fun any drink…"

"Hi all!" said Ava walking in the door. Loretta got a dear and headlights look and Bradin just flopped on the couch.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Umm" She thought fast and saw a letter on the counter from the school.

"Umm...our school"

"School?" said Bradin.

"School!" she said sternly.

"Oh yea school on what courses we might want to take."

"Oh!" said Ava "well you cant loose here Loretta we have a great academic system here."

"Oh, yea I'm sure it will be great."

"Well I'm going upstairs to work on the last touches on that dress so if you need me…"

The statement was followed by 'sure' and 'what ever' from both Loretta and Bradin. Ava disappeared and both laughed.

"Owe my head hurts to laugh."

"Okay now its stage two for cure."

"There's a second stage."

"Yes aspirin." Loretta said handing him two Advil and a glass of water. With in ten minutes Bradin was almost good as new still was a bit out of it but Ava or anyone couldn't tell he was a bit hung over at least not Ava. It would be Loretta and Bradin's little secret that no one would ever find out.

Well I hope you all liked it and I still cant believe Summerland is over forever I seriously could cry I so wanted more! Like to know what happened it was really a bad place to leave this off Ava and Johnny are finally together (WHOOOOO) but Derrick hates Bradin and what about Bradin/Erick thing 'anything is possible' I'd like to know what that anything might be! Plus what about Jay and Isabelle? Well sorry for my little rant there but any way I hope u like part 4 five will be out ASAP!

Addie


	5. A Clean Slate

That night Bradin and Loretta went to the party Ava was trying to get the who where and why and was to the truth…almost from what she understood there were parents and there weren't but like shed ever find out. Loretta didn't want to seem clingy to Bradin so she just sat on the sofa and began talking with people. Bradin later came and sat with her

"There you are was wondering were you were off too?" he said

"Why didn't you say you were part of the exchange program?" asked some random girl

"I'm not my sister signed up for it."

"Well look on the bright side at leas you got a hot exchange student," said some guy

Bradin laughed along with Loretta she kept on joking around at one point she flung her arms around Bradin.

"Because I love you and I want you ha ha ah like I would ever…" she heard some one clear their throat and looked the see the girl from the other night.

"Oh Callie!"

"And she is?"

"Callie Loretta, Loretta Callie."

She was still giving both a death glare.

"Oh I'm an exchange student. I'm boarding with Bradin's family you must be his girlfriend."

Her expression lightened a bit but not much.

"Its nice to meet you. Bradin told me about you a bit hey maybe we could be friends."

At Loretta showing no interest in her boyfriend she dropped the defense and lightened up.

"Yea friends."

the party went on Bradin and Callie went to another group of people and talked with them after a while things were getting out of control. Callie left and not long after Bradin went looking for Loretta to get out of there as well before the cops came. He found her laughing and having fun.

"Loretta come or we need to go."

"What why can't we stay a bit longer please?" she said pouting a lip

"Loretta."

"Oh fine I guess I see you all later when school starts."

She and Bradin walked out and were on their way to the house Loretta was very woozy and was to exuberant for it being again close to 12 midnight.

"What were you drinking?"

"I wasn't."

"Well sugar doesn't even make derrick this hyper."

"Okay well I was but not much."

"Suuure you weren't."

"Ha ha really I didn't." THUD she tripped on seeming noting and cursed at the sand

"owe stupido smergli"

"You okay"

"Do I look okay?"

"Here." said Bradin helping her up

"Last night you now me ha ha what a pair we make."

He just shook his head and helped Loretta get the rest of the way home.

"Ugg I should know better by now not to drink." she said in the kitchen taking two Advil for the killer migraine she had.

"I told u so."

"Non avete fatto tale cosa se io non poteste essere questo senso ora!"

"What ever u just said I."

"What ever I just want the headache to go away."

"I know how you feel."

"So are you seriously dating that girl or what?"

"Yea."

"Ah is she always so catty."

"Catty."

"She saw me and went mental until I was all sweet saying 'oh I'm just an exchange student.'" she said mocking a little girls voice "She doesn't like me I can tell you that."

"She does."

"No she doesn't Bradin trust me I know girls and how they are."

"You just don't know her well."

"Whatever I know I'm right." she said walking up stairs.

Susanna came busting through the front door.

"AVA! AVA!" she yelled and went running up to the sewing room everyone heard her and followed missing part of the conversation as well.

"What are we going to do we need to get them to New York."

"I know and no one else can fill in."

"Did you."

"Yes called around town we can't get anyone."

"Oh no what am going to do what am I…" she looked up and saw Nikki, Derrick and Bradin in the door way but one face stuck out one figure as well.

"Loretta!" she said as if I light bulb just went off in her head.

"What I do?"

"It's not what you did it's what you going to do."

"Uh ho."

"Loretta run and run as fast as you can when she has a look like that it can be good." said Bradin

"Shut up."

Susanna looked as clueless as Loretta not knowing what Ava had going on in her head.

"Loretta come here."

"Yes?"

"Okay stand straight." she did as she was told Ava walked around her looking her up and down.

"Loretta ever model before?"

"Me model no way!"

Loretta could see Nikki and derrick about to burst into laughter at the idea of it.

"Look our model canceled on us we need some one."

"You'd be perfect tall thin…" said Susanna

"But…"

"Please Loretta…" said Ava

"But I…"

"You'd look great in the dress…" said Susanna

"I jut…"

"You think she…" Ava started

"OKAY! Ill do it che cosa sono io che faccio!" said Loretta

"Perfect!"

"Okay all of you out we need to get her ready photographer comes in an hour."

They listened. While being practically pinned into the dress Loretta could hear Nikki telling Jay what was going on.

"I'm serous Jay."

"Loretta are you sure."

"I'm dead serous. She is going to be like miss congeniality I can see it now 'so how do I' Thu thua thud bam down the stairs!" she said laughingly.

"She's not that bad."

"Come on she trips on her own two feet all the time." she heard Bradin chime in .

"Ignore them said Ava."

"But there right Ill probably ruin it."

"No you wont." said Susanna

"Okay done tell me what you think." Loretta turned to look in the mirror.

"Oh my god è Bello."

"You like it?"

"Yes." just then the doorbell rang.

'Ill get it." yelled Nikki she yelled up the stairs. "Aunt Ava! It's the photographer!"

"Okay thanks!"

Everyone came down the stairs Loretta last. She came down and stopped just before going out side to see Nikki, Jay, Bradin and even derrick staring at her in shock.

"What?"

"Loretta that you?" said jay

"Of course it me why?"

"You look so pretty!" said Nikki

Loretta looked over at Bradin to see him still not saying a word.

"Yo Bradin you in there?"

"What yea um wow you look…hot!"

"Great wording there." said Nikki

"ha yea there's a laugh."

"Loretta come on we need you out here."

"Coming!"

She said attempting to run out but stumbling on her high heals. She caught her balance turned to see every one she smiled and giggled a bit.

"Ta da!" she jokingly said then walked out the door

"Yeup that's Loretta." said Jay

Bradin still just kept looking at her while Ava was explaining how to pose.

'he thought I was hot?' Loretta laughingly thought to herself Loretta had gotten a small crush on Bradin. It was more that the giddy giggly school girl crush could it even be called that she wasn't even sure all she know was that she liked him a bit more than a friend. But he was taken by the catty girl who didn't like her either she smiled a bit knowing that all of this would be over with soon.

"Loretta!" Ava called snapping her out of her thought.

"Loretta come on were getting a few more pictures on the beach."

"coming!" she said

and followed Ava and the photographer the pastel blue dress that came just above her knees blowing in the sea breeze along with her hair. Susanna had done her makeup beautifully she looked innocent like she had not a care in the world. While at the beach she noticed guys checking her out but knew the one thing they all wanted. She had sworn off guys when she signed up for the program she wanted to get away from her old life this town was a clean slate. She prayed that after a year away her past may be forgotten but then there was Bradin so much for swearing off guys. But she though almost knew she had no chance with him she went to that party and regretted it with all her heart she swore off any more of it. 'A clean slate' she reminded herself 'a clean slate.'


	6. First Day Of School

I am so sorry about not posting as you can all see I've given you two long posts in chapter 5 and now this one I know the story is dragging a bit but trust me it will get better I'm also working on a second story more like the show used to bee like with like at least five different story lines going at once no just a Bradin and some girl and only Bradin and this girl line so I'll be getting that up soon too. Also I'm in the process of editing all chapters for the name spelling mix up for some reason I've missed some spellings so if in any chapter you see Nicky and opposed to Nikki or Braden as opposed to Bradin just let me know! Also I am adding Coby into the story I am iffy on the name is it Coby or Colby at the moment I am spelling it as Coby but if its wrong or what ever will someone just give me the correct spelling if it please? But any way here is chapter 6!

Oh and thanks you Tia92 for the review. for you're information yes I am from Italy I wanted my character to speak another language so I based her a bit off myself in being bi lingual. My family is very very very into our heritage so if any of you have seen My Big Fat Greek Wedding that my family to the core! Any way again hope you enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter 6 First Day of School

'BEEEEEEEEEEE BEEE BEEEEEEEEEEP!' Loretta and Nikki about hit the ceiling with what sounded like a ships horn going off in there bed room.

"Ahhhhh Sono in su non lo danneggio uccisione malata voi!" Loretta screamed Nikki was just sitting up trying to catch her breath from the fright.

"Come on guys up! First day of school!" said Jay laughing.

"Look I got that wakeup call every year on my first day of school."

"Non siete il mio amico più I più come voi che li ucciderò sonno giorno con un uomo aperto dell'occhio!"

"Hey no saying bad things about me in another language."

"vi meritate di morire!" she spat out as she shuffled out to the bathroom.

While coming down the stairs she yet again head the air horn followed by a yell and Bradin screaming at jay.

"Jay get out!"

"Good morning to you too com on Bradin school now!"

"Not the wakeup call I need!" he said and slammed the door shut.

Loretta just looked at jay trying not to laugh

"You are aware he's not getting up."

"Fine then you go in."

"No way! I'm getting killed."

"Here I give you the honor." he said handing her the air horn

"Really?"

"go get him!"

She snuck into his room and slid over to the bed then hit off the air horn Bradin had to of jumped ten feet in the air.

"GOD jay I said I was up will you quit…" but he stopped when he heard laughter

"Loretta?"

"ha ha ha… wh...Ha ha… wh …what ha ha ha"

"Glad you find this funny."

"Look jay gave me and Nikki the same wakeup call too."

"Yea what ever."

"Come on up school."

"No why does summer have to end."

"Bradin up now or I set it of again."

"Set what off?"

"This!" she sad honk honking the horn again he grabbed her wrist and took the can from her hand.

"Okay I'm up just don't set it off again."

"Fine."

She ran out of his room and went to get some breakfast. She was getting the last of her stuff in her backpack then a very almost still asleep Bradin came out to the kitchen.

"Nice of you to join the living." said Nikki

He didn't say anything just took out a granola bar and began eating it."

"Apparently we aren't a morning person." said jay

Everyone shot a death glare at him.

"Apparently none of you are."

"il sonno con un occhio apre il vostro tempo verrà." Loretta said evilly

"Will you please speak inn English woman." said jay

Everyone just laughed

"Derrick Nikki come on were off Bradin you driving Loretta in with you."

"Sure."

Said Bradin

After School

"God the first day of school and there giving us homework!"

"Bradin a what I did over my summer vacation essay I would hardly consider besides she was all doesn't have to be long."

"Yea and she let you off all you have to do is a "what I've done over the summer since I've been in Playa Linda.'"

"Yea you'll have a bang up report! I can se it now 'what I've done over my summer vacation dot dot dot that's legal!'" Loretta said laughing hysterically

"You've been talking to Jay and Johnny again haven't you."

"yeup I know all you secrets just kidding with you god you would think you had done something over the summer with how defensive you are."

He just let out a heavy sigh "You didn't you?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean!"

"God what is it with girls prying at you for information!"

"I'm not prying I'm asking!"

"prying!"

Asking!"

"prying!"

"asking!"

"pry…"

"Will the both of you stop it! you sound like Nikki and Derrick did too, did not, did too, did not, and that's annoying as it is!" said jay

"Yes it is!" said Nikki

"No it's not!" said derrick

"See my point!"

"Guys stop! what ever it is no."

"Jay, Jay, oh every ones already home!"

"Johnny!" Nikki yelled "what you are doing here?"

"What? I can't drop by on my favorite family. So how was your first day of school everyone?"

"Boring."

Exciting."

"Fun."

"Ok."

"Okay then…" Johnny said and the varying answers that came with the question

Nikki was on her way out to go hang out with Cameron.

"See ya."

"see ya, Ill be back at 7!"

Loretta continued cutting tomatoes for a sauce she was making.

"LORETTA! BRADIN!"

"What?" she called to Johnny.

"Loretta okay got you where's Bradin?"

"His room." she said with a laugh

"Bradin!" he said beating on the door

"go away!"

"no you're coming out or I'm coming in!"

"I said…"

"Bradin get out now or I throw another shoe at you!" Loretta threatened

He groaned she laughed a bit more Johnny still looked clueless as to what had happened

"Why not leave him a lone a while."

"What's with the shoe?"

"Bad comment and really good aim with this." she said picking up a very chunky tennis shoe.

"Need I ask where it hit."

"Lets see here, boy, locked in room, in pain. You do the math"

"Will you two quit talking about me all ready!" said Bradin opening the door

Loretta was snickering

"Well I have an offer for you two."

"Really now?" said Loretta

"The restaurant needs some staff…"

"NO!' said Bradin

"Bradin keep an open mind."

"What isn't that a bar?"

"Well I was seeing you and Bradin as waiters if you could help staff the place for the second wave of tourists!"

"Fine why not something to do."

Bradin looked over at Johnny.

"Just keep her away from me!" and with the he shut the door

"Next time it will be stiletto heals!"

He yet again groaned.

Later that night around seven Loretta was in her room, listening to the radio.

"Loretta" she head some one call.

She opened the door to se Bradin standing.

"What?"

"Look okay I shouldn't have call you what I did and you had every right to throw a shoe at me!"

She laughed a bit. "Truth is I wasn't aiming for where I hit I figured I de miss and you'd laugh and then I would come up and punch you."

"But you had better aim than you thought."

"Yea."

"Look as a apology how about we go to that concert at the pier."

"Really that…wait you were going with Callie to that."

'She canceled."

"So I'm runner-up."

"Look do you want to go or not."

"yea."

"well we go in an hour."

"fine." she shut the door and tore into her wardrobe.

"what am I going to wear." she continued looking around here wardrobe deciding on a pair of hip huggers jeans and a funky black tank top with diva written in purple old English lettering. She scrunch curled her hair and put on a pair of black and silver flip-flops she continued to rummage around with accessories.

Bradin sat in the living room waiting truth was Callie hadn't canceled on him. He hadn't even asked her to go with him should he of just offered Loretta a ticket when he got the or should he of asked Callie instead. Loretta was only a friend she was an exchange student he had like her as a bit more than a friend for a bit now. How she was always truth full spoke her mind no matter what she was one of the few girls seen at her worst, six AM in her pink pj bottoms and whit tank top with no makeup and a pony tail partially falling out of her hair in one of her 'no body talk to me until I've had my waffles' moods, and yet she was still pretty.

"Yo westerly!"

"What!"

"God I've been sitting for ten minutes and you seemingly haven't heard one thing I've said!"

"no."

"Come on we going." she asked

"yea come on." she laughed a bit the walked out the door. They were walking to the pier

"You look really nice."

"Thanks you don't look half bad yourself." he laughed a bit ht her comment.

"I've been here already for a month and I don't think we've ever just talked I mean just you and me."

"I know strange isn't it?"

"Yea."

Some lights were now in view and more people appeared the band wasn't that bad. Loretta was enjoying herself so much she actually had never been to an outdoor concert much less a beach out door concert. Loretta turned a bit to face him he gave a slight smile she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for getting me out of the house a while."

"Welcome."

Little did they know some one had seen the whole thing and wasn't all that happy. As the concert went on Bradin and Loretta decided to leave a bit early the got some sodas and were waling along the beach.

Loretta giggled a bit the pointed out a couple kissing but when Bradin saw who it was his eyes grew wide in rage.

As he tore off towards them.

"Bradin what are…"

"Get off her!" he yelled shoving the guy to the ground.

"Bradin what wrong with you!" yelled the girl at that point Loretta realized it was Callie

"Bradin it was nothing!" the boy said getting up

"Lucas what are you!" Bradin started

"Bradin back off and just go home with yore other girl!"

"Callie what are you talking about?"

"I saw you two at the concert when I asked if you wanted to go you said you couldn't!"

"You said you asked her and she said she couldn't go you told me she canceled!"

"So you're even lying to you little tramp on the side!"

"Hey I'm not a tramp!"

"Both of you quit it!" said Lucas1

"No!" both girls said at the same time1

"You know I'm dating her why would you make a move like that on her?"

"Whoa dude I didn't she kissed me I didn't try anything!"

"Did you Callie?"

"Yes saw you two having a good time I figured I would have a better one!"

"Callie look…"

"I don't want to hear it from you!" she yelled at Loretta

"no! look I just went because he said you canceled it meant nothing I don't even like him! I find him incredibly annoying and discussing he's all yours trust me and I think you're going to need to learn to trust him a bit more you not always going to bet there to have your claws in him!" Callie stormed off

"Callie!" Bradin ran off after her

"I didn't mean to…" Lucas started

"it wasn't your fault if it was anyone its mine."

"How so?"

"I was the one who went with him."

"He asked you didn't he?"

"Yea but I don't know. America is so strange."

After returning home

"Lore…." Bradin started but was cut off by the slam of the door.

"Great just great!"

"How could he… how could I…. what was I thinking how could I be so stupid she didn't like me to with now she hates me even more god I'm an idiot I'm an idiot!"

"What you do now?"

She looked over at the other bed in the room and felt bad for waking Nikki up.

"Just me being stupid."

"Did Bradin get you in trouble?"

"No I think I got him in trouble with Callie!"

"Oh that's nice." she said as she rolled over and went back to sleep Loretta changed and went to bed as well.


	7. So Friends?

I know its been forever and a day since I posted a chapter in my story. Well I'm sick today so I actually have time to work on it for a while! I was going to put this in chapter 6 but it was long enough so consider this part two of chapter 6 and expect a looong chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 7 So Friends?

The next day Loretta and Bradin had a talk about the previous night

"Look I messed up next time I won't lie to you or Callie"

"Ill hold you to that you know."

"I know." Said Bradin a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Callie?" said Bradin bit surprised.

"Is Loretta around?"

"Yea…um… LORETTA!"

"che cosa voi ora desiderano oh Callie hi"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure." she walked out with her and turned to Bradin mouthing, 'what's she want?' he mouthed back 'I don't know.' Loretta and Callie walked to the pier with very little talking.

"Look I'm sorry you were right with what you said last night I should trust him I mean your just friends right?"

"Yea like I said to me he's annoying. Well it's a bit of my fault too I mean I shouldn't have gone with him cause…"

"He invited you its not you fault I was just … I mean…. Really don't know what I was."

Loretta smiled a bit.

"So friends?" asked Callie

"Yea friends."

Loretta and Callie spent the day together on the new leaf new start for the both of them each seem to enjoy the others company Loretta told Callie what Bradin did to her and Nikki her first day in town and Callie to how she first met and got together with Bradin

"Trust me Ill keep an eye on him for ya!"

"Thanks, so is there anyone you like here yet?"

"No."

"Aw too bad." they continued with stories and shopped a bit Loretta returned home that afternoon in a very good mood.

"Loretta where were you?" asked Bradin

"With Callie." She said as if it were nothing

"So I take it everything is good between you two?"

"I would say."

"What's all this stuff?"

"I'm shipping some stuff home for my friends stupid stuff you know tee shirts and a sweatshirt for my friend Diana a key chain for her little brother and yea stuff like that"

"Cool"

"Now all I need is a box"

"Check the garage there's probably one there" Loretta got all of the stuff in an empty box from the garage and wrote a letter home Susanna took it to the post office with other stuff Ava was shipping.

"Do you miss them?" asked derrick

"Who?"

"Your family and friend and stuff?"

"Yes even thought there not around a lot when I was back home I still miss them." she gave him a hug then went off to her room.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please like I always say there a magic little button in the corner that makes me happy (cough review cough cough) 


	8. Are You All Crazy?

Aww thanks Elizabeth I think once the medication I got put on kicks in I'll fell much better and not so much like a bus ran me over lol well everyone chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8 Are You All Crazy?

"This storm is going to be the biggest since 1953 here in Playa Linda don't let the blue sky fool you its coming now back to Gina and Erick in the news room guys"

"Thank you Lance for that report well be keeping you up dated on……" the noise of the TV faded out as Loretta walked to the kitchen and Ava came running in with more flashlights from the garage

"Okay so we have candles, flashlights batteries, water, I think were okay"

"Why is everyone so worried in Italy town square floods all the time?"

"Loretta you've never braved a storm like this."

"You couldn't have braved the 1953 one there talking about."

"No but you ever hear the stories" asked Jay

"No"

"The tide flooded houses the surf was wicked old surfers say it was,"

"Jay don't give her ideas!"

"Of what?"

"Surfing that!" she said pointing at the waves they were pretty rough

"The surf is great out there today." said Bradin

"News channel 2, 7, 5 and 9 are all on the beach!" said derrick running past everyone to the TV Johnny cam right behind him.

"What are all of you doing here?"

"School is closed for tomorrow they let everyone out early as you can see." Said Loretta

"How bad is this storm going to be and Bradin you weren't out there alone were you?"

"Don't worry he was with me I wont let him get killed. " said Erica

"Look everyone stay close by today or the rest of today the storm is coming fast and strong and…"

"We know we've heard it all day it's the worst since 1953 they've done noting but breaking news all afternoon." said Bradin

"Well that good isn't it because if it as bad as they say it is." started Loretta

"Its just some wind and rain." said Bradin

"Storms get wicked here," said Erika "so really listen to the weather there worse on the shoreline than mainland and before it gets to wild I'm going back out u coming any of you."

"I'm in!" said jay

"Loretta?"

"Why not waves aren't always this good."

"You're all crazy!" said Ava but no one heard her because they were out the door to the beach about everyone had the same idea to surf but this was the best surf playa Linda had seen in years as time passed the sky stayed blue as can be the group was at the smoothie shack taking a rest and enjoying the at the moment nice weather.

"Are they sure the storm is coming?" asked Loretta

"Look weather men aren't God it could go back out of miss us completely." Added Jay

"Excuse me?" came a voice from nowhere making everyone jump

"Hi I'm Lance Allen from news channel 7 and were needing some comments about the up coming storm." said the incredibly toothy man

"Well surfs great." said jay

"Oh so you surfers?"

Everyone looked at each other and laughingly all said yes and wondered how he couldn't have known because all of the boards were all lined up next to your table.

"Well hold on a minute here." He said

The camera went on and the man began talking

"Hi Erick well this storm is approaching fast so were out here at the Playa Linda beach getting views from some of the locals surfers here so what do you think of the coming storm?" he said putting the mike in jay face

"Well can't complain surfs good." Said jay

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Ava JAY'S On TV"

"He's what?" she said running to see

"Yea great waves." said Bradin

"What about you?"

"Oh best surf ever but it's pretty rough," said Loretta

"Yea it's the best Playa Linda has seen in a while but its pretty wild out there," said Erika

"Now unless you are an experienced surfer it isn't recommended to go out in conditions like this but if you do take extreme caution now back to you in the news room."

"Crazy kids!" said the one reporter

"I remember those day surf till it started raining surfed the 53 storm too!" said the other

"Cool Bradin was on TV!"

Everyone came in later.

"They are saying its stalling out at sea, and it will hit early morning worst will come at 7 A.M."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Ava's concern the news re-aired the clip of everyone on TV that night. The wind kicked up that night and trees knocked out power around 10 Loretta went to her and Nikki's room thy stayed up another hour just talking

Loretta was up early ad the sound of something crashing in the kitchen she ran down to see Bradin, Jay, and Erica talking.

"Loretta glad to see you're up you coming?"

"coming? Coming where?" she said with a yawn.

"Surfing duh!" said Erika

"You're kidding aren't you? Its poring rain and practically a tsunami out there and you're surfing!" Loretta replied

"Yea." said Bradin with a mouth full of banana

"Ew Bradin that's disgusting."

"You're not coming!" said Erika

"No I have a wish to live."

"Spoil sport." said jay

"What you afraid?" said Bradin mockingly

"Yea I'm afraid, afraid Ill die!"

"Well were going so if you change you mind." Said Jay walking past her

"Whatever." she said and went up to her room and thought

"go-don't go -go –don't go - if I go I run the risk f getting killed don't go Ill probably regret it hmmmm."

Jay, Bradin and Erika were waking away to the beach

"Stop!" said jay

"Why?"

"Trust me! And 3-2-1."

"GUYS WAIT UP!" yelled Loretta running out after the group

"Ah ha see told you she'd come." said jay

"Look I figure I go so the search team knows where to find you bodies." she said fighting the wind from taking her board

"And you need a wetsuit and board for that?" said Bradin

"No I figure I join you in a few runs and pray I don't die with you all." she said laughingly "now come on!"

They surfed the amazing swell the storm was making and had a great time even with the pelting rain

"I've never seen the wind this bad here!" screamed Loretta

"I know it get really bad even with small storms!" shouted Jay

"Come on another good wave is coming!" yelled Bradin

A few other dare devils were out as well an hour later jay, Bradin, Erika, and Loretta came in to see Ava standing I the door way.

"Are you all crazy?" she yelled

"Ava I can…"

"No Jay I know you all gave them he idea!"

"No I did." said Erika "It was my idea they all just agreed."

"Well at least you all alive and NEVER pull a stunt like this again Loretta, Bradin inside now!"

They listened both dried off and went to the living room where Ava had told the to go

"What were you two thinking?"

"what err.." started Loretta

"No, I know what Erika and Jay said but you could have said no Loretta."

"Me what about Bradin?"

"I'm getting to him!"

"You both could have been killed out there Bradin!"

"I…"

"And I said for you not to go out there!"

"I know but…"

"Look, nether of you are surfing until we go back to green flag when the storm is over."

"What but…"

"I mean it you're lucky that's all I'm dong to the both of you now go get changed and be down for lunch."

Loretta and Bradin went to there rooms both angry at Ava for forbidding them from surfing it wouldn't be long for green flag conditions to come just that they weren't the most exciting waves to surf but Ava was right it wasn't the worst punishment. Loretta could hear Jay being yelled at as she lie on her bed the day came and went. Power came back that night and the second biggest storm Playa Linda had seen was over. The next morning Loretta went out and collected sea shells that washed up, Bradin disobeyed Ava and went out surfing before the flags were up as so she couldn't say he was out in non green conditions there was no condition posted. Nikki and Derrick joined Loretta in collecting the big shells the storm had washed up while Bradin watched from his board out in the water.

* * *

Reviews always appreciated! If I'm up to it ill try and get chapter 9 up some time soon.

Much love

Addie


	9. Canceled

Sorry for not updating this story in forever but a lot had been going on in my life so if I actually have any readers sorry for keeping you waiting and enjoy the story!

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - --

Chapter 9 - Cancled

"So register now for our playa Linda 17th Annual Surf For Charity competition all money raised will go towards the Make A Wish Foundation!" Loretta stood inline to register with Erika and Bradin

"Guys are you sure about this?"

"Loretta you're fine." Reasoned Erica

"But"

"ah ah no second guessing, you're doing this and that's that!"

"What are you now Erica my mother?"

"NEXT" Loretta walked up and took the clipboard and began filling out all of the info

"Um excuse me sir"

"ya"

"um I'm not from a state more of a country what to I put here"

"Country?" the man asked questioningly

"Um yea"

"List your country I guess"

"Okay thanks"

"You can't just scribble out state and write in country can you Loretta you gotta make things complicated." Bradin said

"Look I didn't know." she snapped back

A half hour passed and Loretta was called in

"And our next run is Loretta Martello from Naples Italy this girl is seriously making waves she only started surfing, wow am I reading this correctly three months ago when she came to Playa Linda with the exchange student program and is housing with Bradin Westerly's family who just happens to be another competitor in this competition!"

Loretta laughed a bit as she ran into the water and paddled out but became serous as she surfed her run.

"Wow this girl is good for a beginner! She might only be staying for a year but this will defiantly not be the last we hear from her! Next up an avid playa Linda local surfer Bradin Westerly!"

"whhooo go Bradin" Loretta called from the beach

He smiled and gave her a wave before heading out to the water. Loretta watched his run praying the whole time

"Don't fall don't fall don't fall" she said to her self while watching him. His run was very impressive and the judges thought so as well

He took first in the boy's division

"Now for girls division in third place is Amy Heart" a tall tanned blond girl went running up and got a medal placed around her neck

"Now this was a very close race but in second place is Loretta Martello"

"Hey seconds not to bad" she said to Bradin as she ran up for her medal

"And in first is Hanna Colbert"

After the competition everyone went to the Smoothie shack for drinks other competitors were coming up and congratulating Loretta and Bradin

"I still can't believe you got first well I can but gah you know what I mean" Loretta said excitedly

"Yea thanks Loretta and you did a really good job too" commended Bradin

"Thanks"

"I am just glad the rain stopped" said Nikki

"I know everything is still mud" Erika added "And there calling for more"

"Yea with lance Allen of channel 7" Loretta said joking impersonating the weather man voice and cheese grin"

"Hey that pretty good Loretta" Said Nikki

"Thanks don't even get me started with the blonde girl on MTV"

"Blonde girl"

"Yea I don't know her name is the 'is this chicken or tuna cause the can says chicken of the sea'" everyone cracked up laughing

"Jessica Simpson" said Nikki trough a fin full of giggles

"Is that her name oh she annoys me with how stupid she is"

The funny stories and talking continued until that night

"Bradin" Loretta yelled beating on his door

"What"

"Can I use you mirror"

"You have your own"

"I know Nikki is hogging it and Ava is using the one in the bathroom showing no sign of coming out anytime soon"

She said trough the still shut door Bradin came and opened it

"Why do you need my mirror any way"

"Duh makeup" she said holding up a cosmetic case

He rolled his eyes but let her use it

"So where are you going tonight?" Loretta asked Bradin

"Sun fest or pre sun fest what ever is you?"

"Same you going with Callie"

"Yea"

"Cool I'm going with Andy"

"You're what"

"Going-with-Andy"

"You're still going out with him Loretta I told you don't trust him he"

"Look Bradin I know you care about me and all, at leas I think you do, but I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions"

"He's only going to"

"Ah just stop it now okay I'm fine"

He lied back down on his bed and continued throwing the baseball up and down'

"Thanks for letting me use your mirror"

"Whatever"

"Look you don't have to get all moody because I'm not taking you advice okay"

"You don't know Andy like I do he goes through girls like socks"

"I can make my own decisions okay and" but she was interrupted by a bright flash"

"Please say that that was beach patrol going down the beach"

Then a loud clap of rolling thunder came

"Does that answer you question" said Bradin both went to the door leaned out side watching the light show in the sky they were under the canopy over Bradin's door so neither were getting wet.

"Great sun fest concert"

"Canceled" both said two raindrops hit the tarp the it began to down pour"

Well I say get a char cause were not going anywhere" said Loretta said sitting on a lawn chair Bradin did the same the two watched thee storm role though and go from heavy rain to hail to ran the no rain and the light show in the sky gradually stop

"What time is it" asked Loretta

Bradin leaned in the door way

12 wait 11"

"Well which is it?"

"11 we must of lost power a minute my clock is flashing "

"great meaning all of them are and Nikki's is a pain to reset because she has like 7 alarms set"

"Yea that sounds like Nikki"

"I guess Ill se you in the morning"

"Yea see ya"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

so yeah reviews and comments always love haha sorry for the no lines thing separating the story from my memos the ruler thingy is being stupid hah


End file.
